when you admit your love
by sesshy-eqaulz-mine05
Summary: miroku admits his love for sango and things go crazy...
1. i love you

Disclaimer: things in parentheses are actions or what the character  
isthinking  
Miroku: sango I love you  
Sango: haha..not funny perv boy..  
-inuyasha enters-  
inuyasha: o0o this looks interesting (leaves to get popcorn and a chair and  
returns) hehe..this will be fun  
miroku: why would I kid about my love for you sango ??  
sango: I don't know maybe its some sick perverted joke !?!  
------------------------------  
(jakostu enters)  
jakostu: my, my inuyasha your looking good today (  
inuyasha: (throws popcorn at jakostu) eww gay boy get away I'm watching  
this here..  
jakostu: (hurt by inuyasha's action trying not to show his pain caused by  
getting hit with a popcorn bowl) umm..this popcorn is good  
inuyasha: urgh u made me waste my popcorn.. (leaves to go get more and  
comes back and sits is his comfy chair)  
------------------------------  
miroku: how could u refuse a good looking man like me ??  
sango: easy..first of all I hate you..second of all I hate you, third of  
all i hate you and did I say I hate you ?? anyways I never liked you never  
have never will..i mean even inuyasha looks better then you !  
inuyasha: (shouting) hey I like the sound of that !!  
(sango turns to see inuyasha and jakostu and walks towards them with an  
angry look on her face)  
inuyasha: uh oh..  
jakostu: you and your big mouth..  
(sango slaps inuyasha and tells jakostu to scram)  
inuyasha: (whining) hey that's not fair you slapped me and just told  
jakostu to go away..  
(sango slaps him again)  
inuyasha: do that again and I'll bring miroku over here  
sango: you wouldn't  
(inuyasha looks at her with evil grin)  
inuyasha: I would  
------------------------------  
(sesshoumaru walks in with a pink dress on and a pot on his head)  
inuyasha: what in a monkey's uncle are you wearing sesshoumaru !?!?  
sesshoumaru: a pot on my head and this sexy new dress I bought  
(kagome enters)  
kagome: oh my gosh sesshoumaru take that off !!  
sesshoumaru: no !! your just jealous because I look sexy with this pink  
dress and this awesome pot on my head  
kagome: (talking with sarcasim) yea how did u know..gosh I'm so jealous of  
your pot..it's the best pot I have ever seen  
sesshoumaru: haha..i knew it..someone here was jealous  
inuyasha: ok...I swear he's not my brother !  
jakostu: oh my gosh sesshoumaru you look so sexy !!  
sesshoumaru: why thank you jako....wait you take that back you..you gay boy  
!!  
(inuyasha is rolling on the floor laughing)  
inuyasha: (while still rolling on the floor) sesshoumaru you're they last  
person to be talking about gay boys !! cause you're a freakin cross dresser  
!!  
sesshoumaru: no I'm not !! this was just a joke and I got you all !!  
muahahaha (runs out of the room waving his hands in the air and laughing  
like a maniac)  
kagome: geez what's his problem ??  
miroku: I will never understand that man...  
miroku: while everone is paying attention I would like to make and  
announcement..i.. sango and inuyasha: (interrupting miroku) uh NOOOO !!!  
don't listen to him he's crazy  
miroku: excuse me but I'm just have to say I love sango...  
(sesshoumaru run back in with his regular clothes but still has a pot on  
his head)  
sesshoumaru: wait wait..did miroku just say he loves sango ??  
inuyasha: yes you babbling baboon..and why do you still have a pot on your  
head ??  
sesshoumaru: oh that's never gonna happen..oops did I say that out loud ??  
oh and I still have a pot on my head because it's a new fashion statement  
!! 


	2. angered monk

Disclamer: i do not own the characters ( plz R & R I need the reviews to  
help mah story sry I took so long to update. things is parentheses are the  
characters thoughts or actions PLEASE ADD ME TOO YOUR FAVORITES LIST !  
------------------------------  
Miroku: (stares at sesshoumaru in anger) HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING !!!  
  
Sango: well it is the truth..(quickly walks away from the angered monk)  
  
(sesshoumaru runs out of room scared that miroku might use his wind tunnel  
on him)  
  
miroku: haha that's what I thought cross dresser  
  
inuyasha: I wouldn't be talking about cross dressers for anyone's sake u  
look like your wearing a dress  
  
(miroku turns red)  
  
sango: haha that's funny (laughing hysterically)  
  
jakostu: I think miroku's dress is rather sexy..  
  
miroku: I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS !! AT LEAST MY CLOTHES DON"T MAKE ME LOOK  
FAT  
  
(everyone stares at inuyasha)  
  
inuyasha: what ??...wait you weren't talking about me where you ??  
  
kagome: (sigh) if only inuyasha weren't so stupid  
  
inuyasha: I HEARD THAT WENCH !  
  
kagome: sit boy !  
  
(inuyasha eats some dirt)  
  
(miroku falls over rolling on the floor laughing)  
  
miroku: (still laughing) haha that's what you get  
  
inuyasha: I'll show u what u get (starting to walk towards miroku)  
  
miroku: uh oh..  
  
kagome: sit boy !  
  
(inuyasha eats some more dirt)  
  
(inuyasha spits dirt at kagome)  
  
kagome: eww !! sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY !  
sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit  
bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY !  
sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY ! sit bOY !  
  
(inuyasha eats a whole heck of a lot of dirt)  
  
(kagome leaves in satisfaction)  
  
(miroku laughs so hard he starts crying)  
  
(jakostu runs over to inuyasha)  
  
jakostu: oh my gosh inuyasha are you ok ?/  
  
inuyasha: AHHHH !!!! GET AWAY FROM ME FAG BOY (quickly scans room for  
kagome)  
  
jakostu: I was only trying to help..i don't need your help  
  
(inuyasha smile evil grin)  
  
miroku: uh oh...I'm in big trouble now...  
  
jakostu: oh my !! I love it when inuyasha get angry  
  
miroku: oh gosh someone save me  
  
(inuyasha starts running towards miroku to tackle him)  
  
(kagome walks in)  
  
kagome: SIT BOY !  
  
(inuyasha falls to the ground eating some dirt)  
  
(inuyasha picks his head up and glares at kagome with dirt all over his  
face and in his ears)  
  
miroku: why thank you kagome I thought I was going to be pulverized  
  
kagome: (while glaring back at inuyasha) your welcome...  
  
inuyasha: miroku its not over yet ( shaking his head to get the dirt off  
him)  
  
(dirt flys and barely misses kagome)  
  
kagome: you're one lucky person  
  
inuyasha: yea I know (inuyasha stares at kagome)  
  
kagome: eh !?! inuyasha you ok ??  
  
miroku: umm he stares at you as if he loves you  
  
inuyasha: WHAT !?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY ?? HOW COULD I LOVE HERE ?  
  
miroku: --"  
  
sango: he does have a point...  
  
miroku: but at least I love someone (stares at sango)  
?  
sango: --  
  
( miroku slowly moves in for the kill...then starts to rub sango's butt )  
  
sango: AHHH !! (slaps monk)  
  
miroku: --"eh..i try  
  
kagome: (under breath) what a pervert he will never learn... --  
  
(inuyasha rolls over laughing)  
  
miroku: did you say something kagome ??  
  
kagome: No  
  
miroku: oh...inuyasha is there something wrong ?  
  
inuyasha: (quickly gets up) uh no..nothing..nothings wrong  
  
Kagome: (did he hear me ??)  
  
Miroku: kagome why the straight face ??  
  
Kagome: nothing  
  
(sesshoumaru walks in with pot still on his head)  
  
sesshoumaru: I'm back !  
  
jakostu: oh lord sesshoumaru I usually like the new fashion statements but  
your pot is not sexy...  
sesshoumaru: what does that mean ??  
  
--------------------------------  
REVIEWS  
Kikyo: I'm glad u like ( plz keep reading I hope u like this one too 


	3. fed up

Disclamer: I do not own any off the character's (runs to corner and cries)  
  
Things in parentheses are the characters thought or actions..  
  
I might change the format of the story tell me if you think I should  
  
Sesshoumaru: AHH !! I am outraged ! how could you not like my pot ??  
  
Jakostu: I'm sorry but its just not sexy...  
  
(sesshoumaru in rage rips off his clothes.. he now has nothing on but his  
pot on his head)  
  
inuyasha: oh lord my eyes they burn ! put on some clothes  
  
jakostu: TAKE IT ALL OFF !!  
  
(sesshoumaru goes around room hitting people with his pot)  
  
A/N: ouch why did you hit me ??  
  
sesshoumaru: FEEL MY RATH !!!  
  
(sesshoumaru knocks everyone out except sango and kagome who are balled up  
in a corner begging for dear life)  
  
kagome and sango: someone please save us  
  
(sesshoumaru walks over to them still naked)  
  
kagome and sango: -.- please but some clothes on  
  
sesshoumaru: -.-"(realizes that he is naked) uh oops...  
  
(inuyasha becomes conscious)  
  
inuyasha: ehh !?! what happened all I remember is a naked guy hitting  
people with a pot (turns to see sesshoumaru naked) AHHHH !!! PUT SOME  
CLOTHES ON !  
  
(sesshoumaru runs out of the room waving hands in the air like a maniac)  
  
( jakostu and miroku become conscious)  
  
miroku: OH MY GOSH !! WHERE IS SANGO ?? IS SHE OK??  
  
Sango: -.- someone save me...  
  
Miroku: SANGO MY LOVE YOUR OK !!!  
  
Sango: (under breath) I wish sesshoumaru would hit me with that pot right  
about now...  
  
Miroku: (runs towards sango and grabs her hands) my love your ok..i don't  
know what I would do if something happened to you..i'm so glad you ok (once  
again miroku goes for the kill and begins to rub sango's butt) .  
  
Sango: -.-"(slaps the monk hard)  
  
Miroku: AHH !! THAT HURT..  
  
Jakostu: he never learns..  
  
Kagome: . that's what he gets  
(inuyasha falls over and starts kicking his feet while laughing like a  
maniac)  
  
miroku: . it wasn't that funny..  
  
(sesshoumaru enters with a pot still on his head)  
  
(jakstu , inuyasha and miroku flinch at the sit of his pot)  
  
sesshoumaru: I heard the sound of a hand hiting a face (looks at miroku)  
  
miroku: -.-"  
  
kagome: . haha that's a good one  
  
(miroku is fed up at this point)  
  
sesshoumaru: somethings not right...  
  
(miroku runs toward sesshoumaru)  
  
jakostu: OH MY GOSH HE"S A MAD MAN !!!!  
  
(miroku snatches the pot of sesshoumaru's head)  
  
sesshoumaru: HEY THAT MY POT !!  
  
(miroku smacks sesshoumaru with the pot and knocks sesshoumaru out)  
  
Inuyasha: HOLY MOLY HE'S GONE WILD !  
  
(everyone runs hoping to get some where)  
  
(miroku turns looking for his next victim he looks at inuyasha)  
  
inuyasha: (in small voice) help me...  
  
(miroku runs towards inuyasha with pot in hand and smacks inuyasha across  
the face when inuyasha is down he continously beats him with the pot while  
laughing hysterically)  
  
(miroku continues to knock people out even his beloved sango....everyone is  
out cold except for one person...KAGOME)  
  
miroku: MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !!  
MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !! MUST KILL  
!! MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !!  
kagome: AHH !! (runs in circles hysterically) what am I going to do ??  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
hehehehe I left yall a cliffy there . plz review I hope you liked this  
chapter  
  
--------------------------------------------  
REVIEWS  
  
anime-freek-89: hehe I'm glad you love it ..hope you LOVE this chapter  
  
kaginu4ever: oh thanks for the compliment  
saphire13: here's another chapter.. plz keep reading 


	4. unconscious people

Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters..sad but true  
  
Things in parentheses are the characters thought or actions..  
  
I might start to put me in the stories...hehe what do you think ?? maybe not  
too much of me just a little...enough to keep the flow of the story  
  
------------------------------  
RECAP  
(miroku runs towards inuyasha with pot in hand and smacks inuyasha across  
the face when inuyasha is down he continously beats him with the pot while  
laughing hysterically)  
  
(miroku continues to knock people out even his beloved sango....everyone is  
out cold except for one person...KAGOME)  
  
miroku: MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !!  
MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !! MUST KILL  
!! MUST KILL !! MUST KILL !!  
  
kagome: AHH !! (runs in circles hysterically) what am I going to do ??  
  
----------------------  
as you can see miroku went on a rampage..  
---------------------------  
  
(kagome thinks quickly)  
  
(kagome run to corner and picks up bow and arrow)  
  
kagome: come any closer and I'll shoot  
  
(miroku slow down to a complete halt)  
  
(kagome smiles in satifaction)  
  
(miroku starts to run towards her again)  
  
kagome: WHAT ARE YOU ?? CRAZY ?

(kagome begins to scream and starts running again)  
  
kagome: (what am I going to do ?)  
  
(kagome quickly turns around and shoots an arrow at miroku)  
  
(the arrow hits the pot and miroku flies back and hits a table knocking him  
unconscious)  
  
Kagome: great...what am I suppose to do in a room full of unconscious people  
?  
  
(sesshoumaru becomes conscious)  
  
sesshoumaru: AHH !! MY POT ITS MISSING !! (turns to see his pot in the  
unconscious monk's hand)  
  
(walks over to miroku and takes his pot back and places the pot in its  
proper place [his head] )  
  
kagome: -.- so pathetic..  
  
sesshoumaru: wait...wait !! did miroku just knock everyone out with a pot  
except you and you saved the day ?  
  
kagome: -.-"pretty much..yea  
  
sesshoumaru: YAY KAGOME !!  
  
kagome: --  
  
(sesshoumaru begins to do some sort of victory dance)  
  
A/N: OH YEA SESSHOUMARU WORK IT !!  
  
Kagome: -.-"  
  
A/N: uh sorry..back to business  
  
Kagome: SESSHOUMARU !!  
  
Sesshoumaru: what ??  
  
Kagome: stop dancing  
  
Sesshoumaru: oh sorry...I thought I would just do a little number  
  
(Inuyasha wakes up)  
  
inuyasha: this ain't no dance show (rubs his head) I swear if I get hit in  
the head with another pot I will go psycho like that monk over there..any  
ways what happened to him ??  
  
sesshoumaru: KAGOME SAVED THE DAY !! (singing happily)  
  
inuyasha: feh...with her it was probably luc...(inuyasha cuts him self off realizing  
he just made a BIG mistake)  
  
kagome: -.- SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY  
!! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT  
BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !!  
SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY  
!! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT  
BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !! SIT BOY !!  
  
(INUYASHA EATS A WHOLE HECK OF A LOT OF FREAKIN DIRT)  
  
inuyasha: (in serious pain) ouch..  
  
kagome: hmph..  
  
sesshoumaru: now that wasn't very nice even though it was fun to watch  
inuyasha become friends with the dirt..  
  
( kagome gives sesshoumaru an evil stare)  
  
(once again sesshoumaru runs out of the room like a wild maniac)  
  
kagome: -.- men...they never learn  
  
(miroku finally becomes conscious)  
  
miroku: (wakes up to see sango knocked out) OH MY GOSH WHAT HAVE I DONE TO  
MY POOR SANGO ??

(miroku runs over to sango and lifts her up while rubbing her butt)  
  
kagome: -.- even when sees unconscious....  
  
inuyasha: that's nasty man...  
  
(sango wakes up and see feel something rubbing her butt..she opens her eyes  
to see miroku)

miroku: MY LOVE YOUR OK !!  
  
sango: -.- (under breath) I hate you... (slaps the monk 3 times... HARD )  
  
(miroku drops sango and holds his face)  
  
sango: ouch.. you dropped me !  
  
(inuyasha opens his mouth to say something)  
  
kagome: shhh !! we don't want him to go on another rampage  
  
(miroku gets up and runs to a corner..he balls up and begins to suck his  
thumb)  
  
miroku: I want mommy  
-----------------------------------------------  
muahaha another cliffy...hehe...  
  
well its kinda a cliffy..what will he do next ?? will he continue to suck  
his thumb or will he go on another rampage ?? wait !! but what if  
sesshoumaru returns with a pot still on his head... muahahahahahahahahaha  
you'll never know  
-----------------------------------------


End file.
